


HomoRangers

by Omletto



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Fluff, Homarangers-AU, Lively Yuuki, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>день третий недельки. бета Изуэль =*</p>
    </blockquote>





	HomoRangers

**Author's Note:**

> день третий недельки. бета Изуэль =*

 

Лёжа на школьной крыше, можно думать о всяком. Например, о том, как же скучно быть хомарэйнджером: кроме спасения соседских потерявшихся котов и заняться нечем. Можно долго представлять, что же случится в новом томе любимой манги. Или же просто любоваться задницей Канамэ, вспоминая, как туго обтягивает её эластичная ткань трико.   
Серьёзно, кто бы мог подумать, что у Канамэ такая задница: упругая, подтянутая. Наверняка накачанная за деньги, мстительно думает Юки, но взгляда всё-таки не отводит.   
Сейчас на Канамэ надеты привычные брюки из комплекта школьной формы. Простые, свободные, под такими и не рассмотришь ничего, но Юки не оставляет попыток. Он лениво следит за Канамэ из-под опущенных ресниц и ждёт, сам не знает чего.   
Канамэ в очередной раз ругается с Чизуру, крепко сжимает кулаки и хмурит брови. По правде говоря, ему идёт злиться. Отчасти поэтому Юки так нравится самому доставать Канамэ, а ещё потому, что в такие моменты всё внимание Канамэ принадлежит ему и только ему. Если бы было можно, Юки наверное доводил бы его всю жизнь, но у Канамэ, к сожалению, слишком много других дел.   
Например, хватать Чизуру за грудки. Юки недобро хмурится, глядя на смеющееся лицо Чизуру, и задумывается: неужели не он один разглядел прелесть Канамэ в ярости? А может, всё дело в трико и крепкой заднице?  
Юки ненадолго падает в омут невесёлых мыслей. Но Канамэ быстро возвращает его в реальность толчком локтя в бок.   
— Пойдём, звонок уже был, — Канамэ сам поднимается на ноги и протягивает Юки руку.  
Ладонь у него сухая и крепкая. Не к месту вспоминаются нелепые рассказы Фуюки о том, что женская грудь на ощупь похожа на предплечье. Интересно, какой бы она была у Канамэ? Такой же, как задница, или мягче?   
Юки, как сейчас, помнит тепло и округлость ягодиц Канамэ и то, как он смутился, но от прикосновения не ушёл. Небось, думал, что это была случайность, да и не устраивать же истерики, пока сидишь в засаде. Они тогда поджидали парнишку, что таскал хлеб из булочной, а Юки бесстыдно щупал Канамэ. Жаль только, что после того случая они так ничего друг другу и не сказали.   
Отчего-то сейчас Юки представляет, как Канамэ долго кричал бы на него вместо молчания. Обвинял бы Юки в изнасиловании или в ещё чём-нибудь глупом. Сознание услужливо превращает Канамэ в причитающую девчонку. Правда, фантазия о нём с сиськами получается настолько уж смешной, что Юки больше не хочется лапать его в таком виде. Лучше уж как обычно, лучше уж он будет злиться по-настоящему, а не ныть.  
И да, Канамэ злится, машет ладонью у лица, толкает плечом в плечо и бубнит что-то про то, что их всех накажут «из-за одного придурка». А Юки снова чувствует довольство жизнью и самим собой.   
Когда они спускаются по лестнице, Юки держится поодаль, с интересом следит за тем, как движутся ягодицы Канамэ под слоями одежды, а дальше уже в дело включается воображение. Интересно, если поставить Канамэ на каблуки, он будет вилять задницей, как фотомодель? Картинка в голове подсказывает: будет, да ещё как. Ещё чуть-чуть, и у него потекут слюни, Юки уверен. Он инстинктивно вытирает рот рукой и пытается представить новую сцену, что-то связанное с задом Канамэ и облизыванием. Но не успевает оформить видение до конца: врезается носом в затылок Канамэ.  
— Перестань так пялиться, — зло шепчет Канамэ, не поворачивая головы.  
Юки вдыхает запах его волос — ничего особенного, шампунь с ментолом — и качает головой, снова и снова затягиваясь свежим ароматом.  
— Неа, — тоже отчего-то шепчет Юки. — Только если дашь потрогать.  
Канамэ раздражённо сопит целое мгновенье. Юки даже не замечает, как задерживает дыхание в ожидании ответа.  
— Неа, — передразнивает Канамэ. — В следующий раз я сам буду трогать.  
Глядя, как Канамэ нервно сбегает по ступенькам, Юки не думает ни о чём. Он в предвкушении пялится на его зад. 


End file.
